


Chris Argent Appreciation Week: Day One

by kiranightshade



Series: Chris Argent Appreciation Week 2K17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- Mermen, Chris Argent Appreciation week 2k17, Commodore Gerard, Day one- mermen, M/M, Navy Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: The boy is ethereal, enchanting, beautiful. Chris is captivated. Even in anger, he is magnificent.Is this the siren's call? Chris doesn't know.Chris doesn't think he'll care either way.





	Chris Argent Appreciation Week: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I... probably won't have anything for the rest of the week. I saw the theme and immediately watched this entire fic play out in my head so I wrote it down but nothing like that happened with the rest so *shrugs* 
> 
> As for the merman's identity, i'll let you decide. It was originally going to be Stiles but I realized halfway through that I could make it Isaac too and it's not like I was going to name him by the end. The only way it'll be decided is if i continue this and I doubt that'll happen. (famous last words, i know) 
> 
>  
> 
> I continued it and the identity has been decided. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways have fun with this. I know I did.

The creature, no the boy, hisses and flails in the net. He makes a distinct thump onto the deck, his tail writhing and coiling, tangling itself further. 

His scales shine in the sunlight. He's paler than any depiction Chris has ever seen of his kind. 

He's beautiful. Chris can't look away. 

"Filthy little beast, isn't it?" 

Chris forces himself to look to his commodore. Luckily, he has his back to him and appears to be addressing nobody in particular. 

Kate answers anyway, "I wonder if it even speaks." 

She laughs. The men laugh. Chris looks to the boy again and sees his eyes spark with hatred. A series of distinct hisses are aimed at her. She seems to take it as proof of his inferiority and sneers. 

It's moments like these that make Chris wonder where his sweet sister went. He wonders when she became this hateful creature, desperate to be seen by their father, to be equal. 

Probably around the time she saw how the world saw her. 

The men disperse after everyone's had their laughs poking and prodding at the boy. Chris doesn't move from where he'd been sitting by the stairs until Gerard and then Kate return to their duties. 

He doesn't really know why he's doing this. He's not really sure what he plans to do, but nobody notices him walk up to the boy. Nobody notices him look into his angry eyes and nobody sees them soften into curiosity. He tilts his head. Chris does the same. 

And then Chris looks to his boot. The boy's eyes follow and he sees the dagger hidden there. 

Slender hands cautiously reach out to him. They wrap around his ankle and, when Chris does nothing but look the other way, the dagger is expertly picked from its sheath. 

He doubts he would have noticed its absence at all. 

When he looks back down, the boy is laying on his stomach and the dagger is nowhere to be seen. 

In that moment, Chris desires nothing more than to touch. To reach out and run his hand down the smooth expanse of skin on display. 

He resists the urge and walks away. 

 

*** 

 

When the moon rises and all are below deck, Chris makes his way to the boy. The net is already cut by the time he arrives. The boy is hauling himself up the rails of the ship. 

Chris rushes to him. He's met with a shark-like grin and then he's gone. 

There's no splash. Chris crashes into the railing, bracing himself on the wood. He looks to the water just in time to see a head pop back up to the surface. 

Chris' breath catches. 

The boy smiles up at him, laughter in his eyes. 

Suddenly, the water bends as if a living being, lifting the boy up so that they are at eye level. 

This close, Chris can now see the man blink with two eyelids and the subtle sharpness to his teeth. 

Chris has never been in such awe, faced with such beauty. He feels undeserving. 

He hands Chris the knife, turning his palm skyward to place in his lax grip, letting his touch linger as he traces the curve of his wrist with such softness. 

It only serves to scramble his thoughts even more. Could this be the creature's intent? Chris doesn't think so. 

He forces his mind to focus. He looks to the sentient water under this boy's command, "You could have taken down the ship. You didn't need me. Why-" 

"I still could. Would you want me to?" 

"I..." 

The boy smiles softly, kisses his cheek, "You could come with me." 

Chris can't bring himself to speak. The ship rocks. Their noses brush. The boy's webbed hand cups his cheek. Chris' eyes fall shut unbidden. 

He sighs. Nods. 

When he opens his eyes it's to the boy grinning and then he's being pulled into a kiss. He lets himself be lulled deeper as the ship rocks. Water soaks his toes. There's movement and noise behind him. 

The ocean swallows him whole and it feels like coming home.


End file.
